


Aftermath

by Hazeel



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazeel/pseuds/Hazeel
Summary: After months of hard work, Lysithea is able to finally restore Ordelia territory and return to Byleth's side. However, as Lysithea returns to Derdriu, she can't help but worry about what's her future has in store for her. A one shot sequel to my previous fic, Tales of the Golden Deer.Day 6 of Bysithea Week: Reunion
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I never intended to write after the last chapter of Tales of the Golden Deer. But so many people begged to see me write Byleth and Lysithea in an actual relationship...it's not something I could commit the entire one shot too, but since I helped set up Bysithea Week, I figured I ought to make at least one contribution in writing so here it is.
> 
> It's been awhile and I admit, I'm rather rusty, but I hope you enjoy!

**Day 14 of the Lone Moon, Year 1186**

_"For the longest time, I didn't think I'd be around to be a part of the future you and everyone were creating. That I had no place in it."_

How long had it been since that day...?

_“But now, I cannot fight it any longer...I do care. And I do not wish to give up on chasing that future. I do not wish to die! I refuse to give up...on myself, or on our future. And so...I promise to come back to you. No matter what! Once I'm back...”_

Six months. It had been six months since Lysithea's Crests had been removed. Much of that day was a blur to her now, but she remembered _this_ moment quite well.

_“We will chase that future. Together."_

'Together'. Byleth's words in particular resounded most clearly in her mind.

_“Yes, I quite like the sound of that. Together! It is decided. We will be together forever. Living long, full lives! Count on it, my love.”_

Lysithea slowly blinked awake as the events that took place in the Goddess Tower replayed in her head yet again. Since leaving the monastery, it was all she could think about. Her Crests' removal. Her tearful acceptance of Byleth's proposal. Her future with her new fiance. The feeling of his lips against hers...

Stifling a yawn, Lysithea slowly rose from her slumber and surveyed her surroundings. She was back in her room, at Ordelia Estate, lying in a queen sized bed, facing her work desk, and surrounded by various stuffed animals. Lysithea turned to face the amethyst-embedded ring that was lying on her bedside table before slipping it on her finger and admiring it once more.

To think...she was an engaged woman now.

With another quick glance, Lysithea spotted a single purple dress she had laid out for herself. The rest of her clothes had already been packed away in various trunks, along with the majority of her belongings...for today was the day House Ordelia finally disbanded and departed from Ordelia territory. After six months of hard work, Lysithea would finally be reunited with Byleth.

Lysithea quietly slipped out of her nightgown, folding it neatly and packing it with the rest of her clothes, before donning her usual outfit and approaching the door.

_Knock knock knock._

"I'm coming down for breakfast," Lysithea announced through the door.

"Of course, Lady Lysithea," A female voice responded as she and her fellow Knight of Seiros cleared the way from the other side.

_'Lady Lysithea'...ridiculous._

Lysithea rolled her eyes but didn't bother to correct the knights as she made her way out of her room and down the nearest flight of stairs. Ever since she was a child, Lysithea had always made a point in instructing her retainers not to address her as 'Lady' or any other noble title. Back then, as far as Lysithea was concerned, her nobility wouldn't last and she had no desire to be treated differently from anyone else.

But there was no use in fighting it anymore. Despite all of her plans, in the end Lysithea would be retaining her nobility—or rather, she would be advancing her position. Soon they would be calling her 'Queen Lysithea', 'Your Majesty' or some other nonsense. Something her father had already called her once in jest before Lysithea admonished him.

Speaking of, just as Lysithea was making her way into the kitchen, out of the corner of her eye she spotted a short, portly man hiding in the corner, furtively trying to eat an entire box of pastries. He had pink eyes and white hair, similar to Lysithea...though in his case, it was a result of stress and early greying. Her father, the former Count Ordelia.

"I've already seen them..." Lysithea sighed wearily as Count Ordelia hastily tried to conceal the box behind his back. "There's no need to hide sweets for my sake."

"Apologies, I thought you were Amalthea for a moment," Count Ordelia muttered awkwardly, wiping the remains of a pastry from his bushy white mustache.

Since the removal of her Crests, Lysithea had taken Lorenz's advice on taking better care of herself, starting with her diet. After all the hard work and sacrifice Byleth put into curing her, Lysithea couldn't bear the idea of living a shortened lifespan due to poor health. Her parents had made their best attempts to support her through this and adopt similar eating practices, though it was clear that Count Ordelia was struggling to drop his old habit of stress eating.

"You _did_ promise Mother that you would take better care of yourself," Lysithea reminded him, folding her arms and giving the count a disapproving look.

"I did," Count Ordelia admitted. "But today may be our last chance to indulge in such luxuries as sweets."

"Perhaps, but you really shouldn't be making excuses. Mother only wants you to be healthy." 

"She used to say the same to you," Count Ordelia noted with a small smile.

"Yes, yes, the irony isn't lost on me. But my situation was different, you know?" Lysithea sighed as she began preparing vegetables for her morning dish.

Under ordinary circumstances, a cook would have prepared Lysithea's meals for her. But with the dissolution of House Ordelia, most of the servants had already left their territory, either to find new employment or to relocate to the former Castle Riegan and transfer their service directly to the United Kingdom of Fodlan. The only ones remaining now were the Knights of Seiros, tasked by Seteth with guarding Fodlan's future queen.

"Even so...it will be quite some time before we see one another again," Count Ordelia lamented. "Why not join me for tea? Give yourself a break from all this...rabbit food."

"Really, it's fine. I've...gotten used to the taste anyway," Lysithea insisted somewhat reluctantly, demonstrating her resolve and biting into one of the carrots. "I'm...I'm perfectly capable of sticking to my commitments. S-So...don't worry about me, OK?"

Count Ordelia offered a sympathetic smile and comforting hand as Lysithea blinked back tears and fought against her gag reflex, forcing the vegetable down her throat.

"I know you're capable. I offered only because I wanted to enjoy tea with you. That's all," Count Ordelia pressed gently.

Lysithea huffed, glancing back to the rest of the vegetables with a look of disgust, before sighing in defeat.

"Oh...OK, fine. I suppose I can make an exception for this _one_ day," Lysithea relented. 

"Excellent! I'll prepare the tea, then," Count Ordelia offered warmly. "And perhaps you can tell me where your mother hides the sweets..."

* * *

Sometime later, after they had finished making their preparations, Lysithea and the count settled themselves in a small, but fancy tea table for two, situated on a large balcony that overlooked the entirety of Ordelia Estate and the land below.

"Makes you feel nostalgic, doesn't it?" Lysithea said reflectively, glancing over Ordelia territory. The land she had called her home all these years. ...The land she would soon be leaving.

"Mmm." Count Ordelia grunted in agreement, unable to say anything with his mouth full of pastries.

Lysithea smiled at her father in mild amusement, thinking of all the times the two of them would sneak up here to enjoy sweets together. Her mother had always reprimanded the both of them for eating too quickly and consuming too much candy, but whenever Lysithea was alone with her father, they would enjoy their sweets freely, without a care for proper noble etiquette. 

Of course, Lysithea's parents would soon no longer be bound by their nobility. They would be free to pursue their passions, behave however they desired, and be whoever they wanted to be. And although Lysithea was happy for them, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. For she would never know this freedom. Even now, she couldn't enjoy a moment of levity with her father in private. Not since a pair of knights had followed them for Lysithea's protection, standing at either side of the doorway.

It was because of Lysithea's new status that the Ordelia family was now being guarded around the clock by the Knights of Seiros. And although Lysithea was used to being surrounded by servants, she certainly missed the privacy she once had. Nowadays she couldn't even go to the bathroom without an escort standing outside the door.

Count Ordelia had assured her that this situation would come to pass once Fodlan stabilized, but Lysithea had difficulty believing that. Instead, she simply sighed and picked up one of the pastries at random before delicately cutting it into small pieces, like a proper noble woman was expected to.

"Is something on your mind?" Count Ordelia asked, noticing the sigh of dejection.

"Well..." Lysithea paused, nervously glancing towards the knights, not wanting to show weakness in front of her future subjects.

"Leave us," Count Ordelia instructed the pair of them, having picked up on Lysithea's body language.

"But sir, I—" One of the knights began.

"If you fear an assassination attempt, then you may ward off intruders from the inside. I am more than capable of protecting my daughter out here," Count Ordelia asserted, giving the knight a stern glare that rivaled Lysithea's in intensity. 

"Yes, we...understand, sir," The knight conceded, faltering under the count's piercing gaze and beckoning for his partner to follow him through the door, leaving the two in peace.

"It must be difficult, being watched all the time." Count Ordelia said softly, noting that Lysithea had started eating her sweets at a much quicker pace the moment the knights were out of sight. It wasn't unusual to see his daughter eat with such enthusiasm, but the count could recognize signs of stress eating—one of the many habits she had picked up from him.

"It is," Lysithea said shortly, not elaborating any further and simply continued to eat in silence.

"...I know what that's like," Count Ordelia added after a short pause. "When the Empire took over, we were always being watched. Your mother and I couldn't even—"

"I appreciate your sympathy," Lysithea interrupted, holding up a hand. "But please refrain from comparing my situation to yours. After seeing firsthand how much you and Mother suffered, I have no right to complain."

Count Ordelia frowned. Whenever they spoke of the aftermath of the Hrym rebellion, Lysithea refused to acknowledge herself as the true victim of those events, instead worrying only about her parents. She had always been like this, even when she was young. Constantly defensive, never allowing herself to be vulnerable, and always pushing aside sympathy, not wanting to trouble anyone—even her own parents—with her grief. 

In this sense, Lysithea was very much like her mother. But Count Ordelia could see that she had also inherited his stubbornness. He knew her well enough to understand that if she didn't want to discuss her worries, then there was nothing he could do about it. However...

"I always thought...when the war was over and our territory was restored, that would be the end of my responsibilities," Lysithea said quietly. "I never imagined I would be taking on even more."

Count Ordelia blinked, surprised that she had spoken up.

"I know you will be a capable ruler," he assured her. "You've shown it time and time again with our own territory."

"I appreciate the encouragement but...helping you govern our own small land holdings hardly compares to being the sovereign ruler over all of Fodlan."

"It _is_ a bigger responsibility," Count Ordelia conceded. "But remember that you will have many more resources at your disposal. And you will have your husband to support you."

"I suppose that's true, but..." Lysithea paused, unsure how to proceed.

"You think he will be an incapable king?" Count Ordelia suggested shrewdly.

"Of course not!" Lysithea snapped, more angrily and defensively than she meant to.

Count Ordelia merely raised an eyebrow and continued sipping his tea, being one of the few people who never recoiled at his daughter's outbursts.

"I...apologize, I shouldn't have shouted at you like that," Lysithea muttered awkwardly, her face reddening somewhat. "Well...the truth is, Byleth doesn't have any experience with this sort of thing. He's a diligent hard worker and very reliable, so I'm sure he will make for a splendid ruler over time..."

"...But it falls onto you to teach him," Count Ordelia finished.

"Yes," Lysithea nodded. "He was born a commoner and, to be completely honest, I don't think he really wanted any of this. The burden of leadership was forced upon him by the Church...and by Claude."

Lysithea clenched her fists. She hadn't heard from the former Alliance leader since he disappeared from Fodlan and, although things had worked out in the end, Lysithea still couldn't bring herself to forgive him for thrusting his duties onto Byleth.

"Do you have any regrets?" Count Ordelia asked.

"No," Lysithea said firmly, shaking her head. "This is something I wanted to do the moment my Crests were removed...even before he proposed. I want to repay Byleth for everything he's done for Fodlan...and for me. I want to stand by his side through all of this and support him however I can."

"He's quite fortunate to have you," Count Ordelia said with a small smile.

"Thank you. But please, be honest with me, Father. Do...you truly think I have it in me to lead all of Fodlan?"

"After everything you have accomplished, do you still doubt yourself?"

Lysithea didn't respond and simply remained silent.

"The only reason we were able to restore our territory so quickly isn't due to the knights or the resources the Kingdom provided us. It's because of you, Lysithea." Count Ordelia assured her. "Your mother and I were only able to relinquish our noble titles because the people of our territory support you, they believe in you. We offered our land to be directly governed by the Kingdom and the people accepted that decision because they trust you to continue leading them."

"It's reassuring to know that you all have so much faith in me, but still...this is a lot of responsibility to shoulder." Lysithea mumbled.

"That's never stopped you before." Count Ordelia pointed out.

"I suppose that's true." Lysithea acknowledged. "It's an odd thing to say, but...I think I'm only now starting to realize that I _am_ an adult now."

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the idea." Count Ordelia chuckled.

Lysithea shot him a scathing look, but allowed this comment to slide.

"It's not just ruling the Kingdom I have to worry about, you know." Lysithea pointed out. "Until now, I've never really considered my duties as a wife or...as a potential mother."

Count Ordelia's eyes widened and he nearly spat out his tea upon hearing this.

"Isn't it— _cough cough_ —a bit early to be thinking about that?" Count Ordelia choked.

"Ugh, come on, can't you handle this with a little more maturity?" Lysithea groaned with embarrassment. "It's something I need to consider, obviously. I mean...providing an heir is one of my duties as queen."

"That's...I suppose that's true," Count Ordelia admitted, wiping the tea from his face. "I just..."

Count Ordelia hesitated, unsure whether he really wanted to have this conversation or not, and what was even appropriate to say.

"Do we need to have a 'talk'?" Count Ordelia asked reluctantly, a strained look on his face.

"You can't be serious! How naive do you think I am?!" Lysithea shouted indignantly, her own face reddening considerably. "Ugh...if you _must_ know, Mother and I already had that 'talk' six years ago, shortly before I enrolled in the academy. Honestly, I'm a grown woman now!"

"Thank the goddess," The count sighed with relief. "But your prof—your fiance. Have the two of you—?"

"FATHER! J-Just what are you implying?!" Lysithea stammered. 

"I only wanted to know if you have _discussed_ —"

"I have absolutely no intention of talking about this!" Lysithea quickly interrupted.

In truth, there had been precious little opportunity for Byleth and Lysithea to celebrate their union, and during that time they hadn't gone beyond kissing. However...the two of them _did_ share a bed during their final night together, although nothing ever came of it.

To an ordinary person, this wouldn't be a huge deal. But to Lysithea, who had grown up learning to be a prim and proper noble woman, the idea of sleeping premaritally in any sense was absolutely scandalous, and she had no desire to divulge in any further detail. 

An awkward silence fell between them and Count Ordelia couldn't help but notice that his daughter was refusing to make eye contact with him. Just as he was starting to wish he had left this conversation between Lysithea and her mother, however, there was a sudden rapping on the door to the balcony as one of the knights tried to catch their attention.

"What is it?" Count Ordelia huffed in mild agitation, opening the door.

"I apologize, sir, but your wife was looking for you. She's waiting in the Foyer." The knight responded.

"We'll be there straight away," Lysithea quickly said, jumping at any opportunity to get out of this uncomfortable situation and, without another word, she and count immediately made their way back inside, uncharacteristically leaving their half finished tea and desserts behind.

* * *

"Perhaps you could try turning it?"

"That's not...going to...gah! I told you, Lady, this thing isn't going to fit!" Balthus exclaimed angrily as he tried to single-handedly carry a large, gilded, marble dining table through the double doors of Ordelia Estate.

"Nonsense, _someone_ must have brought it in here to begin with. And if they could bring it in, then _you_ can take it out, Balthus," The woman replied. "Or is this all the 'Peerless King of Grappling' is capable of?"

"Yeesh, you sure know how to overwork a guy, don't ya?" Balthus grunted as he readjusted the table for the umpteenth time.

"Now, now, let's not exploit the poor boy, Amalthea," Count Ordelia said as he, Lysithea, and the knights descended from the second floor.

"Uh, what are you doing here, Balthus?" Lysithea asked, standing side by side with the woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to herself. Lysithea's mother, Amalthea von Ordelia, the Countess of Ordelia territory.

Amalthea was quite tall for a woman, standing a few inches over her husband and daughter. She wore a regal looking dark blue gown that matched her eyes and, despite her youthful appearance, there were several streaks of grey in her brown hair, having greyed early, similar to her husband, and her hair was tied back in an elegant bun.

In addition to being tall, Amalthea was quite thin as well, but no longer malnourished as she once was. Since the removal of Lysithea's Crests, Amalthea's diet had improved considerably and her face was much fuller now, looking similar to her daughter's, though still a bit thinner.

"What does it...look like I'm doing?" Balthus grunted, as he tried once again to fit the dining table through the doorway. "I told you I'd make good on my vow."

"And actually, I called you here to ask you the very same question," Amalthea said. addressing her husband and daughter. "We're but only a few hours away from departure and the two of you have hardly packed!"

"We've been over this, dear. We can't possibly take _everything_ here with us," Count Ordelia protested. 

"I agreed that we can't _keep_ everything, but there's nothing preventing us from simply taking it with us," Amalthea corrected him. "I've already sent a messenger to Derdriu, informing His Majesty that we will require two additional carriages."

Lysithea shifted uncomfortably. It was...odd...hearing her mother address her soon-to-be son in law as 'His Majesty'.

"And what exactly brought this on?" Count Ordelia asked with a sigh of exasperation.

"I was thinking of our financial situation." Amalthea explained. "You can't apply your magical craft in times of peace, Oberon...and I certainly don't want to spend my golden years in servitude. But then Balthus came up with the most lovely idea."

"I figured it'd be a shame for all this noble stuff to go to waste when we could just sell it for stacks of gold," Balthus chuckled.

"Is that...really necessary?" Count Ordelia huffed. "Lysithea is going to be royalty soon, we don't need—"

"Let me stop you right there," Amalthea interrupted sternly. "I have absolutely no intention of mooching off our daughter. We have already burdened her enough."

"It wouldn't be any trouble supporting just the two of you financially, really," Lysithea said. "There's no need for you to put yourselves through all of this."

"But I want to!" Amalthea insisted. "We'll use the profits from these items to invest in a new shop. We'll sell luxury goods, baubles, antiques...as former nobles, your father and I have an eye for that sort of thing, don't we, dear?"

"Not exactly..." Count Ordelia muttered.

"Well I do." Amalthea said confidently. "If all goes to plan, we will have secured enough funds to purchase a place in Derdriu. In the Aquatic Capital, we will be surrounded by members of high society to purchase our goods. We could even visit the palace from time to time. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

"No, it sounds like an invitation to get robbed," Count Ordelia argued. "Fodlan isn't entirely stable yet. Carrying so many expensive things on us will only make us a target."

"Nonsense, we have the 'Unbeatable King of Grappling' to defend us. Isn't that right, Balthus?"

"Don't worry, pal, I've got your back," Balthus assured the count. "I've had plenty of experience dealing with thugs and lowlifes, so I won't even break a sweat."

"Perhaps, but given your reputation, I'd say you're just as likely to attract _more_ trouble," Count Ordelia sighed.

"I think it's a fantastic idea!" Lysithea approved. "It'd be great if the two of you could visit the palace frequently. I'd even be willing to introduce you to potential clients."

"You think so too? Oh, that's wonderful to hear!" Amalthea beamed.

"I...suppose I can support this plan of yours if it really makes you two happy." Count Ordelia begrudgingly conceded.

"Then it's settled. Now run along and collect your things, dear," Amalthea prompted. "And be sure to pack some nice clothes. We won't attract much business if we're dressed like a pair of impoverished paupers, will we?"

"Yes, yes, I know." Count Ordelia grumbled, making his way back upstairs.

"And you too, Lysithea," Amalthea added. "We need to be ready when the royal escort arrives."

"There's really no need, Mother. I've already packed my clothes and I'll have plenty of new furniture once I arrive at the palace," Lysithea pointed out.

"And what about all of your stuffed animals? Won't you not be taking them too?" Amalthea frowned.

"I...no, of course not!" Lysithea exclaimed. "I-I'm far too old for such things!"

"Don't be so childish now," Amalthea gently scolded, folding her arms. "I know they have sentimental value to you and I doubt your husband would think any less of you for holding onto them."

"R-Really it's fine, Mother," Lysithea mumbled, blushing furiously, uncomfortably aware that Balthus could hear everything they were saying. "I've grown past the point of needing them."

For the most part, this was true. With her Crests removed and her lifespan restored, Lysithea no longer needed constant comfort in the face of impending death. More importantly though, no matter how much Byleth accepted Lysithea's...more embarrassing traits, the idea of her sleeping with stuffed animals when sharing a bed together was too ludicrous to entertain.

"If you're that insistent, I won't force you." Amalthea sighed. "But I would still ask that you search your room one more time. Once we depart, everything we don't take with us will be forfeit. All of it will be passed on to the next governing officer. So please, don't leave anything that you can't live without."

"I understand, Mother, thank you. I'll...look around one last time and give it a bit more thought," Lysithea said as she made her way upstairs.

"Now where were we...?" Amalthea frowned, turning back to the table. "Ah yes, perhaps you could try the table from another angle, Balthus?"

"Ugh...at this point it'd just be easier to break the damn wall down..." Balthus sighed. "Not like you'll be living here anymore, yeah?"

* * *

A few moments later, Lysithea arrived back in her bedroom and let out a sigh as she glanced at the stuffed animals sitting on her bed. What _was_ she going to do with them? Lysithea knew she couldn't just take a few. It was all or nothing. The idea of playing favorites and leaving some of her fuzzy friends behind was...heartbreaking.

This was completely irrational thinking, of course. Lysithea knew that. In the end, they were not people, but inanimate objects. A collection of cotton, cloth, and various other fabrics stitched together. They wouldn't care one way or another if they were taken with her or not...but still, Lysithea just couldn't break her child-like fondness for them. Each of them held precious memories.

The princess doll, sitting at the far corner of the bed, had been her first friend before meeting Byleth. It was a gift from her father, given shortly after her release from the imperial mages...and a constant source of comfort during a time when Lysithea had felt particularly vulnerable. Meanwhile, the two stuffed knights sitting on either side of her pillow had been given to Lysithea by her mother, meant to ward off ghosts with their mighty swords.

And then, of course, there were the many Armored Bear Stuffies Lysithea had received during her time at the academy. Birthday gifts, rewards from her professor for her hard work, and many other cherished mementos from her academy years.

The Blue Armored Bear Stuffy had been the first one Lysithea received. It was a gift from Byleth after she had deduced that the fog obscuring Lord Lonato's forces was the result of dark magic and successfully tracked down the mage who was obscuring their vision. 

The Golden Deer Stuffy was merely a Yellow Armored Bear Stuffy with small antlers sewn onto it's head. Hilda had gone through the trouble of creating ten of them, one for each Golden Deer and their professor, to celebrate their victory in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.

Then there was Professor Stuffy, a birthday gift from Annette who, with the help of Mercedes, had sewn overlong sleeves onto a Black Armored Bear Stuffy so that it's armor resembled their professor's. It was meant to be something for Lysithea to remember both her professor and Annette by when the time came for them to graduate the academy and part ways the following month.

Lysithea picked up Professor Stuffy and gave him a small, sad smile before her gaze fell upon a Red Armored Bear Stuffy nearby. This one had been a gift from Sylvain during one of his usual flirting attempts. Back in the academy...before he and so many others had died in the war.

The Battle of Gronder Field had been a particularly gruesome event where Lysithea had witnessed the deaths of Bernadetta, Felix, Mercedes, Ingrid, and Sylvain. And no doubt there had been others she hadn't seen, including the former Prince of Faerghus, Dimitri. And although Lysithea couldn't confirm it, it was quite likely that somewhere down the line, Annette had perished too. Lysithea clutched Professor Stuffy, her heart aching at the thought.

And finally there was Edelgard, the one who started the war...she had given Lysithea a stuffy too. The rare Imperial Guard Stuffy, sold exclusively in Enbarr. Lysithea had always thought it odd how much attention the usually reserved and distant Adrestian Princess had paid towards her in the academy, always fussing over her well being. At the time, Lysithea had simply assumed that Edelgard was making an effort to recruit her into the Black Eagles...but now she knew better.

Edelgard must have known, even back then, about Lysithea's condition. It was for that reason that she was always so concerned with Lysithea's health, and it was also for that reason that Edelgard started the war...so that nobody else would need to suffer the way they did. Lysithea could never approve of Edelgard's methods, nor could she forgive the Empire for aiding the monsters who had experimented on them...but Lysithea grieved for the Emperor's passing all the same.

And that was why it was Lysithea's duty to change things. Before leaving the monastery, Byleth had confided in her that he had no intention of simply ruling with her as the queen consort. Instead, he would use his new authority to make her the legitimate Queen of Fodlan and they would govern the land as equals. It was with this power that Lysithea would create a new Fodlan...one where a person's value wasn't determined solely by their Crests

And the idea that the Queen of Fodlan needed a small army of stuffies to protect her from _ghosts_ was...completely ridiculous! But, even so...each of these stuffed animals held precious memories that Lysithea didn't want to let go of. And in the end, the only thing more ludicrous than sleeping with stuffies was the idea that Lysithea would continue to allow her insecurities to control her.

It was because of those insecurities that Lysithea had always been so easily goaded by Claude...or would lash out against her fellow students. The fact that her former professor always had to correct her on this behavior only proved how immature she had been to worry about such things. No, her mother was right. It was time to stop acting like a kid and have faith in herself...the same way Byleth had always believed in her.

"It's settled then," Lysithea declared to Professor Stuffy. "I'll be keeping all of you. Leave no stuffy behind!"

Lysithea let out a tense sigh she had been holding in, relieved that she had come to this conclusion. Rational or not, Lysithea knew deep down that she would never forgive herself for leaving all of her poor stuffies behind. It would be a disrespect to all the support they had provided her over the years and the memories they represented. ...Besides, even if _she_ was too old for these toys, there was always the possibility of passing them down to a child of her own.

Now that that was resolved, Lysithea glanced around the room once more, scanning for anything else of value she might want to take with her. There were many notable papers on her desk, including several magical formulas and theories she had been experimenting with...though most of them would no longer be of any use, since many of them relied on drawing power from Crests, which Lysithea no longer had.

There were also several school assignments that she had held onto all these years. Lysithea would often use them as a review, but sometimes she just liked to glance at her former professor's handwriting and use his encouragement for self motivation and to push herself forward. ...But this was back when Lysithea had assumed Byleth to be dead. Now that they would be living together, keeping these was hardly necessary.

Finally, there were a series of letters Lysithea had received from her fellow Golden Deer. Before departing the monastery, she and Byleth came to an agreement that he would announce their engagement shortly after Lysithea returned home, allowing her to make progress on her territory's restoration without disturbance.

More importantly, however, Lysithea knew that one day she would need to face her friends and explain the truth surrounding her marriage with Byleth and her Crests, especially Lorenz who had already been made aware of her shortened lifespan. And so, shortly after returning home, Lysithea had written six nearly identical letters, detailing how she had acquired two Crests, the impact this had on her life, and the great lengths their professor had gone through to see her lifespan restored. Claude, of course, had been exempt from this since nobody had the slightest clue where the former Alliance Leader had disappeared to.

Lysithea glanced at Marianne's letter first. Out of everyone, Marianne seemed to resonate the most with her struggle...as it turned out, Marianne had endured her own share of hardships due to the Crest she was born with.

_Dear Lysithea,_

Lysithea squinted. Marianne's handwriting was a lot...messier than one might expect.

_I hope you are well and I pray the goddess has kept you in good health after suffering such an ordeal. I understand now what you meant when you told me you were contending with your own troubles all those years ago. Looking back, I wish I had taken that into greater consideration. You were there for me when I needed strength, and yet I never thought to speak to you about your own turmoil. I apologize for my carelessness._

_The truth is, I too have faced many burdens because of my Crest. This is something I've never had the courage to speak of before, but after seeing you share your struggles with the rest of us, I believe I can confide in you, at least. The Crest I bear is one of misfortune...the Crest of the Beast._

_Throughout all my life, I believed that bearing my Crest meant I was cursed, that I could never find happiness, and that anyone I came in contact with was doomed to suffer. My only wish was to be taken by the goddess, so that I would no longer be a burden to those around me. It's only because of all of you and the professor that I was able to find peace...and I'm grateful that he was able to relieve you of your burdens as well._

_I've always admired your strength, Lysithea. Despite your own struggles, you have always pushed forward with your head held up high. I know you will become a wonderful ruler and I hope to someday play my part too! Since we last spoke, I've studied under my adoptive father, Margrave Edmund, to learn diplomacy and finance._

_I'm currently in Goneril Territory, acting as the representative of my house. Hilda is with me, and she wanted me to congratulate you for your engagement and wish you luck with your new position. I hope you don't think less of her for not responding personally, but she has been surprisingly busy working with her brother, Lord Holst. Hilda hasn't been very open on what she's working towards, but I believe it has something to do with Claude. I really hope we hear from him soon. It would be a shame if he were to miss the marriage between you and the professor..._

_I'm looking forward to attending your wedding and coronation ceremony. It would be wonderful to see you and all the others again. May the goddess protect you always._

_Sincerely,_

— _Marianne von Edmund_

Lysithea frowned as she reflected on how oddly Hilda had been acting, even before Byleth's coronation. Unusually somber and distant compared to her usually peppy self. Following the announcement of her engagement with Byleth, Lysithea had expected to be flooded with letters from Hilda, who would doubtlessly want to involve herself in the planning stages of the wedding and coaching Lysithea for the big moment. But no such letters came...

In fact, Lysithea hadn't even heard from Hilda since leaving the monastery, despite their prior plans to meet up in Ordelia Territory with Marianne for tea. It was nice to know that Hilda was being productive for once but still...the lack of visitors had certainly made things lonely for her. 

Strangely enough, even when Lysithea had made a visit to House Goneril to request military aid against a bandit uprising in Hrym Territory, Hilda was nowhere to be found...and Holst had been rather secretive about her activity too. _Did_ her change in behavior really have something to do with Claude? Just what were those two scheming? Lysithea next turned to Lorenz's letter who, to her surprise, hadn't mentioned Claude at all.

 _To Her Royal Highness, betrothed to His Holy Majesty, the esteemed Lysithea von Ordelia, Sovereign Ruler of Fodlan_ —

Lysithea rolled her eyes. She didn't think it was possible, but somehow Lorenz managed to come across as even _more_ pompous and grandiose in writing.

_Words cannot describe the comfort I felt upon receiving your letter. I confess, I would not consider myself to be a particularly devout follower of the Church of Seiros, but after learning of your recovery, I've never felt closer to the goddess. I don't mean to discredit the accomplishments of His Holy Majesty or yourself, but I truly believe that the removal of your Crests was an act of divine providence. The goddess meant for you to lead Fodlan, Lysithea._

_My suggestion on merely improving your diet would not have saved you, I realize that now. I was ignorant to the true causes of your ailment and so I apologize for burdening you unduly. That being said, I would still advise that you take care of your health. We do not know the long term consequences your Crests may have had or how long it will take for your body to fully recover, and you are simply too valuable to lose. I say this not only as a noble, but as your friend._

_I cannot think of anyone more suited to stand by our former professor's side to guide Fodlan to a brighter future...myself included. Fodlan needs you, Lysithea. And with that, as the new Head of House Gloucester, I would like to formally offer the aid of my house in restoring your territory. I demand no form of recompense, nor do I seek to claim any ceded territory. It is merely my duty as a noble to ensure that you take your proper place by His Holy Majesty's side as quickly as can be done._

_The courier I am sending will be accompanied by a group of House Gloucester's most elite knights, as well as a sizable amount of gold from our personal treasury. Use them as you see fit. I look forward to working with you and His Majesty in the future and rebuilding a better Fodlan._

_Yours Truly,_

— _Lorenz Hellman Gloucester_

 _PS: Now that the war has concluded, I humbly request_ — _with all due respect towards your position_ — _that you return the Relic of House Gloucester, Thyrsus, with your response._

Lysithea sighed. Although she had always avoided relying too much on the power of her Crests, even she had to admit that returning Thyrsus...had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Still, true to his word, Lorenz had sent House Gloucester's troops to aid in Ordelia Territory's restoration alongside House Albrecht and the Knights of Seiros. And they weren't the only ones, Leonie had also provided assistance to Ordelia Territory, offering her services as a mercenary.

_Congrats, Lysithea!_

_I'm really happy for both of you! To be honest, I always had a feeling you and the professor would end up together._ —

"'Had a feeling...'" Lysithea mumbled uncomfortably, as she reread the letter, remembering how Leonie had once walked in on her and Byleth just as they were about to share a kiss during tea.

— _I had noticed that you and the professor were spending a lot of time alone, but I never would have guessed it was for something this dire. I guess it puts my own problems into perspective, huh? I wish there was more the rest of us could have done to help, but I understand why you have kept something like this to yourself._

 _Still, I'm impressed the professor was able to pull this off. I knew he had some skill in magic, but he's no Crest Scholar. I'd be interested in hearing the details on how you two managed it_ — _if you don't mind sharing, that is. Either way, I'm really glad you two were able to sort this out. It would have been horrible to learn that you passed away from a physical condition that none of us even knew about._

_But I guess this is only the beginning for you though, isn't it? Now you have a duty to lead all of Fodlan. I'm sure you and the professor will do a great job but...to be perfectly honest, I'm not so sure that you returning home was the best idea. I know helping your family is important and all, but aren't you a little worried leaving our professor to manage things by himself? He isn't exactly a noble. Actually, even for a commoner he's not all that well socialized. I think he's going to need someone like you to help him adjust to all of this, you know?_

_Still, I know you can't exactly abandon your goals either. You must have been working hard all of these years to help your parents restore their territory, right? Well I want to do my part to contribute too! If you need help dealing with poachers, bandits, or anything like that, I'm more than happy to provide my services at a discounted rate. Don't worry too much about the money, this is my chance to make a name for myself._

_Looking forward to working for you!_

— _Leonie_

Between two additional noble houses, the Knights of Seiros, and Leonie's Mercenaries, Ordelia was probably the most well defended territory in all of Fodlan next to the Derdriu, the new capital of Fodlan. Still, Lysithea couldn't help but shift uncomfortably upon reading Leonie's letter once again. Helping her parents _was_ important to her...but Lysithea was also worried about Byleth.

There had been very little communication since their departure, so Lysithea had no idea how her fiance was handling himself at Derdriu. No doubt, he was completely out of his element as the new King of Fodlan, but so far the only real update Lysithea had gotten on his status was in Ignatz's letter.

_Dear Lysithea,_

_I'm pleased to have gotten your note. And although I'm relieved to hear that all is well, I admit I had already heard the news from Raphael before finding this letter. I'm sorry for not responding sooner, but I haven't actually been able to return home for some time._

_After the coronation ceremony, I stayed behind at the monastery to discuss concepts for my new artwork with Seteth. He seemed really eager about the idea of immortalizing our struggle against the Empire and Those Who Slither in the Dark within the monastery. It will be something the people of Fodlan can look back years from now, to see the foundation of the new future we're creating!_

_After we finished speaking of the new additions, the professor actually proposed that I join him at the former Castle Riegan. I've been working with many artisans and craftsmen to discuss how the former Riegan capital can be remodeled to better suit your new reign as the Rulers of Fodlan. The professor...admittedly didn't have much input for this sort of thing, but you have an eye for aesthetics, don't you, Lysithea?_

_I've included some potential designs for the tapestry, banners, and other new additions to the castle. Please give me your honest opinion and critique them as necessary! With enough work, we may be able to remodel the castle into a real palace, more suitable for a new age of peace. I'm really hoping that, with all this influential work I've been doing, my father will be convinced to let me pursue my artistic passions._

_Oh, sorry for rambling on...I guess you're probably more interested in hearing about the professor than my career, aren't you? The truth is, I haven't been able to keep up with the day to day routine of our professor, but I do know that Seteth is currently acting as both his advisor and mentor in governmental affairs. The way I understand it, he's only filling in until you arrive. After that I suppose he will be returning to the monastery?_

_So far the professor hasn't made any real public appearances, except for maybe one or two occasions that Seteth paraded him around the city. I think the people have come to accept that their new king is busy with the post-war rebuilding effort but, between you and me, I don't think the professor is ready for this._

_Not too surprising when you think about it. Claude was always the one to draw crowds and raise morale. The professor would only ever give speeches when he was absolutely forced to. He's always been a bit of a loner, I suppose, and isn't really in his element surrounded by swarms of people. But the people_ _do_ _need their king and queen now more than ever, so I wish you luck in restoring your territory and hope you can reunite with the professor soon!_

_Sincerely,_

_—Ignatz Victor_

None of this came as a surprise to Lysithea, however. She knew Seteth would be aiding Byleth to the best of his ability and...of course Byleth would be struggling with the more social aspects of leadership. In truth, Lysithea was a bit of a loner herself, but she at least had been taught proper social etiquette and was trained to deal with an audience. For someone like Byleth, however, this was surely an absolute nightmare.

Shaking her head, Lysithea glanced to the next letter from Raphael, whose handwriting was surprisingly neat, clean, and...very feminine. This was because the letter hadn't actually been written by Raphael himself, but orally dictated to his younger sister, Maya.

_Lysithea,_

_It's so great to hear from you again! I was really upset when you took off from the monastery without saying goodbye to everyone, but I guess you're just busy with all this noble house stuff, right? Oh and if you're wondering about the handwriting, I figured I'd have my little sis write the letter for me instead. You used to complain during study sessions that my answers were too hard to read, so I thought this might help._

Lysithea furrowed her brow. While she certainly appreciated the gesture, this also meant that Raphael must have shared the contents of her letter with Maya as well. Lysithea no longer intended to keep her Crest history a secret...but she also wasn't sure if she was ready for the entire world to know what she had gone through...or the intimate details on how Byleth worked tirelessly to help her remove them.

_I don't know much about all this Crest stuff, but it sounds like you really had it rough, huh? I guess that explains why you always seemed so tense back at the academy and why you were always spending so much time with the professor. I know you said everything's alright now and that you're going to be fine without your Crests, but I'm still worried. Especially now that both of you have all this new responsibility._

_You and the professor both need to support each other, OK? He's not real good at taking care of himself and neither are you. But I figure if you're taking care of him and he's taking care of you, then you should both be alright, right? I know you two got a lot on your plate and you can't afford to slow down much, but I don't want either of you collapsing from exhaustion. I don't really get much about romance or any of that, but I do know that you two have a duty to look after each other now that you're getting married._

_Oh, speaking of which, you guys are gonna have the wedding soon, right? And if you're having a wedding, that must mean there's a big feast too! You're going to invite all of us, aren't you? I've been working as a knight for Lorenz's family and he's taught me all sorts of stuff about table manners and etiquette and all that, so I promise I'll be on my best behavior! Looking forward to the reunion!_

_From,_

_—Raphael & Maya Kirsten _

Lysithea smiled warmly upon rereading this. She had never much liked the thought of being pampered or doted on, but the idea of supporting someone as equal partners felt...comforting. And Raphael was certainly correct—even if she didn't like to admit it. During their attempts to remove her Crests, Lysithea came to realize how difficult it was to stop Byleth from overexerting himself...and she was much the same in that regard.

Still, between fixing their war-torn country and dealing with the civil unrest from the Adrestia and Faerghus provinces, there was no denying that their workload was sure to increase. The rebuilding effort would be a strenuous process and Lysithea had a feeling that much of this process would involve broken promises—from both herself and Byleth—not to go overboard with their work ethic.

Despite it all, though, Lysithea welcomed this new burden. She was used to it at this point...and at least now, she wouldn't have to bear that burden alone. ...Still, Lysithea couldn't help but feel a bit anxious as she glanced towards the last remaining letter.

_I miss you._

_—Byleth_

This was the only letter Lysithea had received from her soon-to-be husband during these last few months...and this was all it contained. 

Three words.

And a signature.

Lysithea sighed. It was shortly after receiving replies from all of her friends, that she had written another letter for Byleth. It was mostly an update on the status of Ordelia territory, how the restoration process was going at a rapid pace thanks to everyone's support, as well as a time estimate on when she would be able to join him at Derdriu.

It had also been...a love letter. It wasn't as though Lysithea had a lot of experience writing these sort of things, but she had poured her heart into that letter, detailing her excitement to see him again, how she yearned to be held in Byleth's arms once more, and her deepest feelings for him. Lysithea had even asked her mother to help her compose and review the letter...as embarrassing as it was.

The following week, a royal messenger had returned with Byleth's response, accompanied by his own personal guard of knights. In her excitement, Lysithea had eagerly snatched the letter right from the messenger's hands without so much as a 'thank you' and immediately retreated to her room to read it.

Upon seeing it's contents, however, Lysithea thought that there had been a misunderstanding. That there must have been another letter that she neglected to retrieve in her haste to read the first. But that simply wasn't the case. Even after tracking down the messenger again, Lysithea found no other letters. No packages. No oral message to be presented on Byleth's behalf. In her disbelief, Lysithea had even used magic to try and find a hidden message within the letter. 

Nothing. 

Just 'I miss you'.

Lysithea had at least expected...actually, she didn't know what to expect. This was Byleth, after all, and he wasn't exactly a skilled orator or poet. Still, Lysithea had assumed that he would at least make an effort to reciprocate her feelings, even if it was a clumsy effort. Actually...she had rather been looking forward to reading Byleth's awkward first attempt at a love letter.

As disappointed as Lysithea was, however, she managed to maintain a positive outlook. After all, Byleth was probably too busy with his new royal responsibilities to have time for an in-depth response. Or perhaps he didn't want to send a proper letter until he thought it was good enough for her to read. Byleth could be a bit meticulous at times...

But as much as Lysithea wanted to convince herself that this reply was nothing to be upset over, she knew it wasn't true. The following day, her mother had asked permission to read the letter herself, but Lysithea turned her down, stating that its contents were too embarrassing. Amalthea, believing that the letter was too intimate and personal to share, didn't push this.

Of course the _real_ embarrassment would come from her parent's reaction if they knew how little the letter contained. Lysithea was sure that the both of them—her father especially—would likely have a few choice words for their new son-in-law if they believed he was neglecting their daughter. But that wasn't the case at all...they just didn't understand Byleth the way she did.

Lysithea knew Byleth. She knew that he cared for her deeply and she didn't doubt that for even a moment. After all, _he_ had been the one to propose to her. And it was Byleth who had saved her life. Lysithea, after witnessing his desperate resolve, could never question the depth of his feelings...even if he did struggle to express them.

Byleth's staunch stoicism was something Lysithea had long come to accept and even admire at times. And, under normal circumstances, it wouldn't bother her. But in situations like this, when she felt lonely and vulnerable...Lysithea had to admit that she needed the emotional support, just like any woman. And now that she was in this position, she couldn't help but worry what Byleth's stunted expressiveness might mean for their marriage.

Not to mention, she had her own issues to contend with. In contrast to Byleth, Lysithea wore her heart on her sleeves and had a tendency to be...abrasive. It was with painful clarity that Lysithea recalled the night of the Garreg Mach Ball...where she had made a fool of herself by lashing out at her professor over her own insecurities. It was a memory that haunted Lysithea to this very day and one she prayed that Byleth had forgotten.

In fairness, Lysithea had mellowed significantly over the last five years, due to her increased maturity. And with her Crests gone, she was no longer as tense or anxious as she once was. Still...if she was being honest with herself, Lysithea had a feeling that most of their inevitable lover's quarrels would likely be her doing.

Lysithea shook her head. They weren't even married yet and she was already fussing over problems that hadn't even occurred. She knew there was little sense in worrying about such things this early, and yet...

_I miss you._

_—Byleth_

"Lysithea!" Her mother's voice rang from below. "Have you finished packing? The carriages are here, it's time to go!"

"I'm coming, Mother!" Lysithea called back as she frantically packed her stuffies, dolls, and all the letters into a nearby bag, before scrambling downstairs.

* * *

"We simply don't have room for it, dear," Count Ordelia could be heard saying as Lysithea made her way back down to the foyer.

"Nonsense, I'm sure we can fit it in one of the carriages," Amalthea argued.

"I meant we won't have room in our lodgings," Count Ordelia insisted firmly.

"Well perhaps Lysithea would—oh, you're just in time!" Amalthea exclaimed as Lysithea came into view.

"Uh, what are you two arguing about?" Lysithea asked as she carried her luggage downstairs.

"Not arguing just...what do you think about taking this to the palace with you?" Amalthea asked, gesturing to the family portrait hanging over the foyer's staircase.

It was an old portrait...and not one Lysithea was particularly fond of. It was commissioned over a decade ago, back when Lysithea was roughly ten years old. She was much smaller and thinner back then, and her white hair was only shoulder length.

It was around this time that Lysithea had recently been released from the clutches of the Imperial Mages. And yet, despite this, and despite being properly groomed by her mother, there was clearly something...off about her. There were bags beneath her eyes from years of torturous, sleepless nights as well as obvious signs of malnutrition, and a look of complete resignation on her youthful face.

And Lysithea's parents were hardly looking any better. Count Ordelia was a younger man back then, but his hair had already lost most of his original color and his weight problem was significantly worse during that time, due to his constant stress eating and long term confinement in their home. By contrast, Amalthea looked almost as sickly and malnourished as her daughter. Until recently, Lysithea's mother had always had a very frail, thin appearance, and in this picture her face was looking particularly sunken and her expression downcast.

Lysithea remembered that, shortly after learning of her limited lifespan, her mother suggested commissioning a family portrait as a means of bonding. ...Standing still and modeling for a painter was the last thing Lysithea wanted to do with her limited time, but even as a child she understood why it was necessary. This painting wasn't a means of 'family bonding'...it was a memento for her parents to hold on to. Proof that they once had a daughter. However...

"I don't think that will be necessary," Lysithea said, shaking her head.

"Are...you sure?" Amalthea asked tentatively, clearly holding some sentimental attachment to the painting, despite the dark memories it carried.

"Actually, I have a proposal," Lysithea suggested brightly. "Perhaps the two of you could visit the palace when you have a spare moment? I know someone who could surely paint a new family portrait with all four of us."

"Oh...! Why yes, that's a lovely idea!" Amalthea agreed cheerfully. "But if we're going to have a new family portrait commissioned, perhaps we should wait until...it's the five of us?"

"M-Mother, let's not be so hasty..." Lysithea mumbled, her face reddening while Count Ordelia's mustache twitched in agitation. "After everything my body's endured, I'm not sure if I'm even capable of—"

_CRASH!_

"Damn!" Balthus swore as the front doors flew off their hinges. "How in the hell did I—"

"Balthus!" Amalthea snapped, causing him to jump. "What did you do?!"

"Gah, I guess I don't know my own strength." Balthus grunted.

"I'll say, just look at what you did to our door!" Amalthea exclaimed. "What did I tell you about exercising caution?"

"You didn't tell me anything, Lady!" Balthus complained. "All you said was 'that table's worth a fortune, get it out at all costs'."

"The cost, evidently, being damages to a historic building that has been in my husband's family for three-hundred years?" Amalthea frowned, tapping her foot. "You know it has sentimental value!"

"It doesn't..." Count Ordelia muttered.

"Agh, look, I'm sorry, OK? Really sorry." Balthus apologized. "I'll find a way to repay you, yeah?"

"You certainly have a knack for building up debt, you know that?" Amalthea sighed. "...Well now that the entry way is...bigger, perhaps you can haul the piano out, in addition to the table, and we'll call it even?"

"Another one?!" Balthus cried.

"I'm sure it's nothing the Almighty King of Grappling can't handle," Amalthea giggled.

"You sure cheered up real quick there, pal..." Balthus noted with some slight irritation.

Lysithea sighed and, realizing this wasn't going to be over any time soon, carried her bags outside where four royal carriages awaited, each emblazoned with a banner bearing the Crest of Flames and accompanied by a battalion of knights. While Count Ordelia was explaining the luggage situation with one of the coachmen, Lysithea deposited her belongings onto her carriage and glanced out at her former territory.

Ordelia Estate was a peaceful, if not lonely place, situated atop a hill overlooking a nearby town in the distance. The land was lush and beautiful, and yet very overgrown. Personally, Lysithea thought it was lovelier in its natural state, but most nobles would view it as wild and uncared for.

During the Empire's reign, the citizens of Ordelia Territory had been overtaxed, overworked, their problems ignored, and were treated similarly to the residents of Hrym Territory. When the Empire had finally left, it became necessary for Count Ordelia to drastically lower taxation and use their treasury for only the bare necessities of governance. As such, small things such as personal landscaping could not be attended to.

Lysithea glanced at the many dilapidated houses surrounding the manor. Under ordinary circumstances, these would have been the living quarters for the branch families of House Ordelia, who would assist the main branch in governance. Had the Empire not meddled in their affairs, Lysithea and her parents would have belonged to a branch family while one of her Crest-bearing late uncles or grandfather would have been the head of House Ordelia.

But with all the branches cut off, Lysithea and her father were all that remained of Ordelia. And without any branch members, those houses remained empty. Lysithea had always avoided them when she was younger, believing that they were haunted by the ghosts of her distant relatives. ...Even now she avoided them. Ghosts or not, they were an ominous sight to behold.

As she gazed onward, Lysithea couldn't help but wonder how different things might have been if the Hrym incident had never occurred. As a member of a cadet branch, Lysithea would have fewer obligations—and that was only assuming she took responsibility over that branch to begin with. If her mother had bore another sibling, one that inherited a Crest, Lysithea would have no responsibilities at all...she would have been just like Hilda.

What would she have done with herself in such a life, Lysithea wondered? Would she have been content to simply enjoy her status as a noble, indulging in pastries, gossip, and meaningless courtship while the others did all the work? ...It was hard to imagine a world where she wasn't constantly pushing herself.

Would she have even attended Garreg Mach? Lysithea was sure she would still have a hunger for knowledge. But without the pressure of her shortened lifespan, it was unlikely that Lysithea would have enrolled as early as she did. And if Lysithea had not enrolled in the Year 1180...she would have never been Byleth's student. So, in a way, she was fortunate.

...No. Lysithea shook her head. That was the wrong way of looking at things. After all, she hadn't been the only one to suffer through all of this. There was the pain her parents endured during the Empire's occupation...as well the aftermath. And there were the people of Ordelia Territory who had to bear the Empire's cruel treatment and the territory's following state of disrepair. ...And of course, there were the countless children who had perished during those experiments.

It wasn't right for Lysithea to write off these tragic events simply because _she_ had benefited from it in the end. _She_ was the lucky one. _Her_ life had been saved, but the lives of those who perished could never be restored. The dead, who Lysithea always feared were haunting her, judging her—

"Lysithea—"

"AGH!" Lysithea shrieked as Count Ordelia placed a hand on her shoulder. "O-Oh, Father...I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Count Ordelia apologized.

"No, no I...I just had a lot on my mind is all..." Lysithea sighed.

"About your new duties?" Count Ordelia questioned.

"Sort of..." Lysithea admitted, wringing her hands. "I was just...thinking. About my duty as a ruler. About...all the people who died for me to get where I am now. It's for their sakes that I need to make a better future...so their sacrifice meant something in the end. I owe them that much."

"You're still blaming yourself for what happened," Count Ordelia correctly guessed, shaking his head.

Lysithea didn't respond. This was true, and she knew it wasn't logical to think this way. And yet...

"You could barely walk when the Empire invaded," Count Ordelia reminded her. "It was the Empire's fault that our family suffered such heavy losses, not yours."

"I know but..." Lysithea paused as she lowered her gaze. "I just feel...guilty. It's unfair that I've gotten to live such a fulfilling, happy life while everyone else died. That I survived the war when many of my classmates perished...when _I_ was the one who was supposed to live a shortened lifespan."

"Life isn't fair," Count Ordelia responded harshly, causing Lysithea to flinch. "It wasn't fair for our entire family to endure the consequences of my father's actions. It wasn't fair for the Alliance Lords to ignore our pleas after everything our house did for them. It wasn't fair that you had to suffer such inhumane treatment because your father was too weak to protect you—"

"Father, don't—!" Lysithea protested, raising her head, but Count Ordelia held up his hand.

"I know how you feel," Count Ordelia assured her. "When you're a parent, you will understand how difficult it is...to not hate yourself for your child's hardships. But the events that took place here are in the past now. You've chosen to move on from it, haven't you?"

"I...yes, you're right." Lysithea nodded. He was obviously referring to her choice not to take the family portrait with her...a symbol of the dark past she wanted to leave behind. "But what about you? Are...are you sure you and Mother will be alright on your own?"

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. ...I'm no child, I'll have you know!" Count Ordelia exclaimed, folding his arms indignantly as he teased her in a mock tone.

"I'm being serious," Lysithea huffed, her brow furrowed. "If you wanted...you could even move into the palace. I'm sure Byleth wouldn't mind."

"But you would," Count Ordelia stated firmly. "You're a grown woman now. You need your own life."

"But—"

"I know. I, too, wish that things had been different. That we could have spent more carefree days together as family. I know you wish that you could reclaim those childhood years...but we simply cannot turn back the clock."

"Father..." Lysithea lowered her head and tightly embraced him. 

He really was one of the few people who truly understood her. Count Ordelia sighed and patted her head, watching as Amalthea was having an argument with one of the coachmen about the excess weight of their luggage.

"I remember the day you were released...I can't tell you how terrified I was..." Count Ordelia whispered softly as he stroked her hair. "You were so small...so scared and timid, I was sure that there would be long term mental consequences. I...didn't think you would be able to grow into an independent adult after enduring such trauma, however..."

Lysithea could feel her father's embrace tighten.

"...You grew up so quickly. _Too_ quickly. All I wanted to do was spoil you, to make up for everything, but you stubbornly refused to remain a child...instead you became something so much more. I...I can't tell you how proud I am, Lysithea."

Lysithea didn't say a word. Instead, she simply closed her eyes, fighting back tears as she clung to her father as tightly as she could ...He was making it very difficult to say good-bye.

"Ahem." Balthus cleared his throat awkwardly, announcing his presence. "I, uh, hope I'm not interrupting something...personal...but the Lady says it's time to go."

"Yes, quite right...we shouldn't keep these fine gentlemen waiting. Let's go, Lysithea," Count Ordelia invited, leading Lysithea back to the carriages.

Amalthea scrutinized the carriages once more, making one final tally of the luggage before turning to face the others. Her face fell ever so slightly as her eyes met Lysithea’s, a moment of quiet passing through.

"I suppose...this is it, then," Count Ordelia said after a slight pause, breaking the silence.

"Yes..." Amalthea said slowly, looking Lysithea up and down, as if wanting to say something or maybe fuss over her appearance, but she held her tongue.

"You take care of yourself, alright?" Count Ordelia said, his eyebrows pinched with obvious worry. "Get plenty of sleep, try to eat healthy foods..."

Ordinarily, Lysithea might have made a quip that _he_ was the one who ought to regulate his sugar intake, but instead let out a patient sigh.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be treating you like a child," Count Ordelia chuckled.

"You _should_ know better, dear, she's as tall as you are now," Amalthea added with a smile, which Lysithea weakly returned.

"Still, just...be careful, OK?" Count Ordelia said seriously, placing a hand on her shoulder. "In an age of transition, there's sure to be rebel groups who will seek to undermine the new ruling authority. Obviously, you will have your personal guard to watch over you, but stay vigilant." 

Lysithea nodded solemnly.

"Of course...and you look after yourselves too. Balthus, I won't forgive you if you let something happen to either of them," Lysithea added with a stern warning.

"Hey ease up, will ya? I've got more than enough experience dealing with thugs and lowlifes to keep these two safe," Balthus said confidently. "So don't worry your head too much about it, yeah?"

"I'm holding you to that," Lysithea warned him. "...And...I know I said we didn't have the means to compensate you, but given my current circumstances, I might be able to clear all your debts if everything goes well."

"Wait...you mean that?! Ha! I knew you would pull through for me, little lady!" Balthus laughed.

"Excuse me?" Lysithea frowned. "Are you saying you were expecting a handout at some point because of my new position?"

"Agh...uhh..." Balthus paused, rubbing the back of his neck having clearly put his foot in his mouth. "Well, not so much a 'handout' per se, more of a—oh alright, fine. I was hoping to get in good graces with the new royalty and see if I could improve my situation a little."

"Hmph." Lysithea folded her arms. "I'm only doing this because you agreed to help my parents. Don't expect any nepotism from me or Byleth in the future."

"Alright, alright, I get it," Balthus sighed. "No special treatment. But, uh, I'm still getting an invite to your wedding, yeah?"

"That I can allow," Lysithea said warmly. "I'll personally send along transport for the three of you when the time comes...speaking of which, where are you planning to go?"

"We'll be staying at an inn in Gloucester territory," Amalthea informed her. "I believe it's owned by one of your friends. We were given a discounted price for two rooms."

"I see...well that was kind of Raphael to offer," Lysithea said appreciatively. "But...are you _sure_ you'll be OK with money?"

"Leave the worrying to us, won't you? Running a little shop can't be that difficult compared to managing our territory," Count Ordelia reasoned, waving his hand airly. "Besides, your mother is a financial genius. We'll get through."

"I suppose that's true," Lysithea admitted. "But...remember you're always welcome at the palace if anything happens, OK?"

"We'll make sure to visit," Count Ordelia assured her.

"Often," Amalthea added, pulling the two of them into one last hug.

"Farewell, Father, Mother. I love you...thank you for everything," Lysithea said quietly, squeezing them both.

"No, thank you," Count Ordelia whispered, stroking her hair.

The three of them held this embrace for some time, none of them wanting to end this moment, but after a few minutes, Amalthea broke apart.

"I...I think we should get going," Amalthea said reluctantly. "Your husband must be eagerly anticipating your return...and it would be rude to keep His Majesty waiting."

"Y-Yeah..." Lysithea mumbled quietly, opening the door to her carriage. "Hopefully we'll meet again soon."

"I can't imagine they would delay the wedding for too long, so I'm sure we will," Amalthea nodded, smiling as she stepped inside her own carriage.

"Good luck with the royal gig, little lady!" Balthus called, following Amalthea inside the carriage.

"We'll miss you," Count Ordelia added, waving his final goodbye before stepping inside as well.

Lysithea weakly returned this gesture, only releasing her held in sigh upon stepping inside her own carriage and closing the door. After a few moments, the coachmen set off, with the cavalry of knights following closely behind them. 

Lysithea was finally leaving her home. After three centuries of history...House Ordelia was no more.

Lysithea glanced out the window. The carriage was following the main road, which would take them directly through the nearby town...hopefully the Crest of Flames banner wouldn't attract _too_ much attention from the townsfolk. Although she was better at handling crowds than Byleth, Lysithea wasn't particularly fond of being the center of attention.

...Then again, she likely wouldn't get a chance to see this town again, would she? This was it. She was really leaving. In all honesty, Lysithea hadn't quite wrapped her head around it yet. She knew she would need to leave Ordelia territory behind eventually, but leaving her parents? That was something Lysithea had never considered when she was growing up.

Obviously with a shortened lifespan, living independently hadn't been one of Lysithea's foremost goals. But even disregarding that, it was still unusual for nobles to part ways with their parents. Usually, after grooming a successor, the head of the noble family would step down to an advisory position within the house and continue to remain with the family, assisting the current head.

Now that Lysithea was set to be queen, she had rather hoped that her parents would adopt a similar role...or at least stay with her. It was something Lysithea had certainly _wanted_ and hinted at from time to time, but it was never something she had outright _asked_ for. After all, her parents had worked hard to relinquish their titles and Lysithea didn't want to force them back into a noble position just for her sake.

It was such a strange feeling...for the first time, Lysithea found herself longing to be a child again. At least for a little bit longer. To hold on to that sense of security...the feeling that she was safe, because someone with experience was there to look out for her. Someone who she could always rely on without doubt. Growing up, that had been her parents. At the academy, when she was learning combat, it had been her professor.

Back when she was a student, Byleth had always seemed so...reliable. To Lysithea, he was like an infallible hero that she could always turn to for help, advice, or comfort. If she or the other students had a problem, he was always there for them. If there was ever an emergency, he could solve it. Byleth was someone she could always depend on. 

But that was no longer the case. In the realm of politics, Lysithea was the one with experience. _She_ was the one Byleth was going to go to for help. He had even said as much himself...that he truly depended on her for matters such as this. 

This sentiment was flattering and it gave Lysithea a sense of value and self worth...but it was also nerve wracking. If things didn't go according to plan, she had no one to turn to for advice. If there was a problem, there was no higher figure in her life who could just...solve everything. Instead all of Fodlan would be looking to Byleth for that sense of security and comfort she once felt...and Byleth was looking to her.

Lysithea swallowed nervously. Byleth had always told her that he had the utmost confidence in her abilities and respect for her accomplishments...and normally that might make Lysithea feel more self-assured. But now, if anything, it only made her more anxious. The idea of letting someone like Byleth down was absolutely terrifying, not to mention his entire reputation as king would be riding on her guidance.

Hours passed and Lysithea glanced out the window again, noticing several large mountains in the distance...Fodlan's Throat. That could only mean they were outside of Ordelia Territory and on the western border of Goneril. She was halfway to Derdriu now. Meanwhile her parents had likely arrived at the Kirsten Inn in Gloucester Territory or were getting close....which meant poor Balthus was probably getting an earful from her mother to get the 'merchandise' inside. Lysithea smirked in amusement.

 _"We'll miss you."_ Lysithea recalled her father's final goodbye and her mind, once again, turned to Byleth's letter.

_I miss you._

_—Byleth_

What did it mean? 

_"That he misses you. Obviously,"_ Lysithea thought to herself irritably, shaking her head. 

She was clearly overthinking this.

Still, if he truly did miss her, why did he come off as so...detached? Lysithea huffed in annoyance. She didn't know the reason why she was upset, but she just...was. Maybe it was nothing. Perhaps she was simply being needy because she hadn't seen Byleth for such a long time. Or maybe she was just frustrated with herself for not understanding.

After knowing him and getting to be close, Lysithea thought had finally solved the enigma that was Byleth, that she could see past his stoicism and understood him just as well as he understood her. ...And then t _his_ had to happen. He really was an odd person, wasn't he? Or maybe Lysithea was the one acting odd in this situation?

...No, it was definitely Byleth. _He_ was the unusual one in their relationship, Lysithea convinced herself.

Lysithea thought back to the night of their engagement...it was shortly after their first kiss that Byleth had confided in her about his own insecurities regarding his emotions. It had been a rare moment of vulnerability for him, and yet Lysithea had assured her fiance that it would be OK...that she accepted him for who he was. She couldn't just go back on that promise now. She would just have to be patient and trust in him.

_I miss you._

...Maybe she _was_ the odd one, fussing so much over three measly words. Lysithea sighed, wondering how Byleth would react when he saw her again after such a long time. Inwardly, she was sure he would be happy. Lysithea was well aware that Byleth was quite capable of _feeling_ emotion. Showing them on the other hand...would he smile, at least? Or would he maintain his usual stony demeanor?

Lysithea thought back to that night again, the feeling of warmth Byleth gave when he held her, stroked her hair, kissed her...that look of loving tenderness on Byleth's face after their second kiss. ...Or was it their third? There had been a lot of kissing that night, Lysithea recalled. In fact, she was surprised to see how physically affectionate Byleth was for such a stoic person, though he had credited that to her presence. Lysithea giggled to herself.

But what would the situation be like now? Would Byleth continue to display the affection he had before? 

...Or would he return to his detached stoicism? It was hard to imagine that their engagement hadn't changed him at all—it had certainly brought a change to Lysithea's perspective. And then there was the matter of parenthood... _could_ they even have a family, Lysithea wondered again, glancing down to her stomach. 

That was a conversation for another day, but still...what would they do if she was unable to provide an heir to their new kingdom?

The remainder of the carriage ride continued in peace, much to the surprise of Lysithea, who had anticipated a bandit or rebel attack. Even with the cavalry of knights surrounding her, Lysithea was sure the Crest of Flames banner would have drawn attention. The fact that no such incident had occured could only mean that Byleth had already brought stability to the former Riegan territory and those territories surrounding it...an impressive feat from a military perspective.

And so, with nothing else to occupy her, Lysithea spent this remaining time thinking back on what her father taught her about noble etiquette and what her mother taught her about the duties of a wife and mother. She would be reuniting with Byleth any moment now...but what would she do when she saw him? What would she say? Lysithea knew what she _wanted_ to do, but it would hardly be appropriate for someone of her position. She couldn't afford any emotional outbursts. Not anymore.

But on the other hand...she didn't want to look standoffish or indifferent either. Byleth was sure to pick up on something like that.. Lysithea frowned, trying to determine how the atmosphere and expectations of the palace would differ from her home. Some of the servants of the former House Ordelia had relocated to Derdriu, but for many others, this would be their first time meeting their new mistress and Lysithea wanted to make a good first impression.

"Make way for the future Queen of Fodlan, make way for Lady Lysithea!" a voice called out.

Lysithea snapped out of her trance and gazed out the window. They had arrived at Derdriu without her even noticing. Outside a crowd of people had made a path for the carriage to move through the cobblestone roads and many of Derdriu's citizens were cheering jovially at the arrival of their new queen. Doubtlessly, Seteth had spent the last few months building up Lysithea's reputation with the people, likely sharing and maybe even embellishing her war accomplishments so that the citizens of Fodlan would see her as a hero.

_"Lysithea! Lysithea! Lysithea! Lysithea!"_

_"All hail the queen! All hail the queen!" The crowd chanted, causing her to blush._

Lysithea wanted nothing more than to duck her head beneath the window and hide until they arrived at the palace. But, knowing that this wouldn't be acceptable, Lysithea instead peaked out the window, smiling sheepishly and waving as the carriage drove past, causing the people to erupt with shouts of approval.

As soon as the carriage made its way past the streets and onto the bridge leading to the former Castle Riegan, Lysithea withdrew, trying to compose herself. She wasn't a particularly social person and dealing with large crowds had never been her forte, but she at least had more experience than Byleth and it was crucial that they built a strong rapport with the people.

"We have arrived, Lady Lysithea," The coachman said, bringing the carriage to a halt.

"Thank you," Lysithea said as one of the attendants opened the carriage door.

"It's good to see you again, my lady," A familiar woman with a kind smile said. "Please, follow me. His Holy Majesty has been eagerly awaiting your arrival."

Lysithea, recognizing the attendant as one of the servants for the former House Ordelia, returned this smile, but could feel her body tensing up as she followed her inside, once again feeling anxious about reuniting with Byleth. But as Lysithea made her way inside, she couldn't help but notice that the exterior and interior of Riegan Castle had changed significantly since her last visit, during one of the Alliance Roundtable meetings. 

The castle exterior was in the middle of seeing several new additions and all banners that once bore the Crest of Riegan had been replaced with a banner depicting the Crest of Flames. The same was true for the banners within the castle interior, where the changes were even more prominent. The Entrance Hall looked like it was designed to be something in between a palace and a cathedral with its marble floors and towering pillars, filled with statues of saints, apostles, and the goddess, as well as several stained glass windows in the middle of construction.

"Ah, there he is, my lady!" The attendant exclaimed.

Lysithea glanced in the direction the attendant was pointing and saw that Seteth was leading a group of priests through the hall, discussing something or another while pointing at one of the finished stain glass windows, depicting a battle between Byleth, the Ruler of Dawn, and Nemesis, the King of Liberation.

"Seteth?" Lysithea asked in confusion.

The attendant shook her head and pointed again. Lysithea frowned and glanced back at Seteth and the others. None of them really stood out...except one priest who was dressed more grandly than the others and seemed to be an individual of great importance. Lysithea could only assume this person was the new Archbishop of the Church of Seiros.

He was a man of nearly average size, made more impressive looking by the magnificent flowing white robes he was wearing. They were long, with gold trim on the sleeves, front, and high collar. And he was adorned with a white cape with a purple interior, as well as a black and gold mitre that stretched to the back of his head, covering his hair. However, there was something oddly familiar about his stern face...

Suddenly, Seteth stopped mid-sentence as he looked over the shoulders of the priests and spotted Lysithea. Seteth then pointed in her direction and said something inaudible to the group, likely informing them that the new Queen of Fodlan had arrived. The group turned to face her, all of them were staring, but Lysithea noticed that the man leading them was looking at her most intently...and was quickly striding towards her. What could he possibly...?

"Lysithea," The stern faced man said, staring at her with familiar green eyes and speaking in a recognizable flat tone.

Lysithea's eyes widened and, before she could even react, the man placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a deep kiss. Lysithea felt a shiver through her spine as familiar lips met hers and a recognizable tingling sensation came over her face as the man caressed her cheek with his free hand. This sense of breathless she felt was...unmistakable. But just as suddenly as it had started, it ended and Lysithea looked up to see the tender smile she knew all too well.

"Byleth!" Lysithea exclaimed delightedly as she practically tackled him without warning, knocking off his mitre and causing him to stumble backwards.

"I missed you..." Byleth said softly, smiling as Lysithea nuzzled cheek to cheek, all sense of reservation and restraint abandoned.

"Ahem." Seteth cleared his throat. "While I appreciate the emotional sentiment of this reunion, I must remind you both that your new position comes with an obligation towards...decorum."

"Oh! Um, yes, I apologize," Lysithea murmured as she awkwardly pushed herself away from Byleth, who continued to smile warmly.

"I trust you will better conduct yourselves in the future. That said...it is good to have you with us," Seteth said, taking on a friendlier tone. "I have heard of your accomplishments in Ordelia Territory and have the utmost faith that you will be able to guide His Majesty in his royal duties."

"You're leaving?" Byleth frowned.

"There are still matters of the faith we will need to discuss," Seteth said, shaking his head. "But now that my tutelage and guidance are no longer necessary, I must return to the monastery at the earliest opportunity. I can only imagine how much the workload has piled in my absence. Now, returning to our previous discussion..."

"Can't it wait?" Byleth asked.

"Absolutely not," Seteth said firmly. "There is far too much to be done and—"

Seteth paused, noticing the look of dejection on Byleth and Lysithea's faces, and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Oh...very well. I suppose there's little point in continuing when your minds are clearly elsewhere. I can grant you an hour of reprieve but no more, Your Majesty. Take this time to help Lady Lysithea get acquainted with her new home and bring her up to speed."

Byleth nodded and retrieved his mitre before taking Lysithea's hand.

"I'll show you to your room," Byleth offered, leading Lysithea down one of the nearby corridors.

"Ah, to be young..." Seteth sighed, shaking his head in slight disapproval as they departed, but just barely managing to contain a smile.

Meanwhile Lysithea walked in step with Byleth, glancing up and examining her fiance's new attire as she did so.

"Is something wrong?" Byleth asked, noticing her staring.

"I apologize, Pr—B-Byleth," Lysithea stuttered, determined not to fall into her old habits. "I just didn't recognize you with the new outfit."

"It's...not my usual style," Byleth acknowledged with a small frown.

"But it does suit your current station," Lysithea complimented. Now that you've taken on a more diplomatic role, it'd be unusual if you wore armor all the time."

"That's true. Still, I hope I didn't frighten you."

"Not frightened, I was just...surprised is all," Lysithea said sheepishly. "I...um...apologize for my lack of self control back there. I wasn't expecting such...a warm welcome."

"Hilda suggested that I show a bit of affection when we next met," Byleth explained.

"Oh is that all?" Lysithea asked, sounding just a tad put off.

"...And I was happy to see you," Byleth admitted as he turned away with a rare trace of shyness, earning a smile from Lysithea.

"Your room will be here," Byleth added after a moment's pause, gesturing to the door on their right. "Apparently it would be...bad for us to share a bed before the wedding."

"H-Heh heh...um...yes, that's true," Lysithea muttered awkwardly.

"You didn't warn me about that before," Byleth noted in a slightly accusatory tone. "On the night we shared—"

"So!" Lysithea quickly interrupted. "You've been in contact with Hilda, have you?"

"...I have." Byleth nodded, quirking his eyebrow suspiciously as he did so. "She came to visit a few weeks ago, shortly before leaving Fodlan."

"Wait...Hilda...she's gone?" Lysithea asked, wide-eyed.

"She is," Byleth nodded again. "But she told me that she would return in time for the wedding ceremony and your coronation...along with Claude."

"Claude?!" Lysithea exclaimed angrily. "And what makes him think it's OK to waltz in on us after everything he's done?"

"I...extended my invitation to him too," Byleth explained hesitantly. "Should I rescind that offer?"

"I—ugh. No, I guess not," Lysithea sighed bitterly, though everything about her tone and body language suggested 'yes'.

"I understand you're angry," Byleth reassured her, sitting on Lysithea's new bed and patting the spot next to him. "His decision to leave threatened our efforts to cure you, but he couldn't have known what was at stake."

"Yes, I'm angry about _that_ too," Lysithea fummed, sitting next to him and causing Byleth to raise an eyebrow. "But more importantly, I'm furious that he forced you into this role without any regard to your own wants and desires."

"Do...you regret your current position?" Byleth asked.

"No," Lysithea said firmly, taking his hand. "Supporting you and building a better Fodlan is all I could ever ask for, but... _you_ were never given a choice in all of this. After everything you've done to secure my future, I can't stand seeing you deprived of yours, Byleth."

"You're making it sound worse than it is," Byleth assured her. "This role will...take some getting used to. But so long as I have you and the others, I'll be fine."

"That's all well and good, but...I can't just forgive him for what he's done."

"You're hurt that he left. Everyone was. But he's still our friend." 

"Yeah, yeah..." Lysithea huffed, more annoyed that Byleth was right than anything. "But he has a lot of explaining to do next time we see him."

Byleth, choosing not to argue this point, simply smiled and pulled her into his embrace instead, stroking her hair. Lysithea closed her eyes, taking a moment to enjoy their brief period of respite, before speaking again.

"But that must mean...Hilda knows where Claude took off to, right? Did she tell you anything?"

"No."

"But you do know, don't you? Or you must have some idea, at least," Lysithea pressed, sure that he was hiding something.

"Well..." Byleth relented, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to keep secrets from his fiance. "I believe attending our wedding will be a diplomatic visit for Claude."

"A 'diplomatic visit'?" Lysithea repeated. "I suppose that _would_ make sense if he wasn't born in Fodlan."

"You knew?" Byleth asked with a tone of surprise.

Lysithea smirked.

"I do now." 

Byleth grimanced, realizing she had outsmarted him.

"I don't know anything for sure," Byleth explained. "Only that he said he needed to 'return to his homeland'."

"Funny that you should mention that," Lysithea said, picking a spot at her chin. "Because rumor has spread from Almyra...that the king's prodigal son has returned and seeks to claim the throne."

"...I wasn't aware that you kept track of politics outside Fodlan," Byleth said with a perched brow, impressed by the depth of her knowledge.

"I don't," Lysithea said, shaking her head. "But I did hear it from Balthus, who seemed particularly keen on the subject. He claims to have known the Queen of Almyra at one point in his life...back when he was still a member of Fodlan's nobility."

Byleth simply nodded, acknowledging that Lysithea had come to the correct conclusion...that Claude's mother had once been a Fodlan noble.

"So you understand why he had to leave," Byleth prompted.

"No. I don't," Lysithea said firmly. "The King of Almyra takes on many wives and the legitimate heirs of Almyra usually compete for the throne...sometimes killing each other in the process. Claude could have left it to any of them. Instead, he chose to pursue his birthright and foist his domestic responsibilities onto you."

Byleth didn't respond, but merely stared into Lysithea's eyes pleadingly.

"Oh don't give me that look," Lysithea sighed with exasperation. "Alright, fine. Fine. I'll at least hear him out, OK? Now can we discuss another subject now, please?"

"I'd rather just stay like this for a while longer," Byleth suggested, pulling Lysithea into a tighter squeeze.

Lysithea smiled, closing her eyes and nestling her head against Byleth's. It was certainly tempting, however...

"I'd like that too...a lot, actually. But how about you update me on current events?" Lysithea asked.

"Politics? Now?" Byleth protested.

"That is what Seteth asked you to do. Besides, I need to be caught up if I'm going to be of any use to you." Lysithea pressed.

"Caught up? I thought you knew everything about Fodlan's current events..."

"Really now! I can't possibly know _everything_ that's going on!" Lysithea said half incredulously and half amused, unsure whether Byleth was being serious or not. 

"Sorry."

'You know...it would have been easier if you just kept me updated through writing," Lysithea sighed, her mind once again returning to the single message she had received. "I...did send you a letter, if you recall."

"I read it," Byleth said shortly.

Lysithea exhaled from her nose with a bit of annoyance. Yes, of course he had read it.

"You, um...didn't have much to say about Kingdom affairs," Lysithea continued as patiently as she could.

"There wasn't much to tell."

"S-Still, it might have been helpful," Lysithea said, shoulders falling sadly. "Or...at least more personal than, 'I miss you'."

Byleth frowned. He could tell that Lysithea was feeling hurt, but didn't know how to properly address this.

"Sorry..." Byleth muttered again, falling back on his go-to response.

"No, I should be the one apologizing," Lysithea said with a weary expression, **her shoulders hunched**. "Clearly, I was being too sensitive."

"Are you angry?" Byleth asked.

"No," Lysithea said sincerely, shaking her head. "You were surely busy here with your own duties. It's just, after all I put into that letter, I thought your response might have been...longer. Still, I understand that you have...trouble...dealing with matters of this nature."

Lysithea leaned against Byleth once more, content to simply put this issue behind her and appreciate the fact that they could enjoy each other's company after all this time. And yet, despite this, Byleth couldn't help but feel guilty...knowing that he had disappointed her, even if she was bearing through it. A few moments later, he spoke up.

"I wanted to write more, but I was...worried."

"Hm?" Lysithea glanced up at him with a small frown.

"I didn't want you to think that you were needed here."

"Wow...thanks," Lysithea grumbled, pushing herself back and folding her arms.

"I...wanted it to seem as though I was handling myself just fine without you," Byleth continued.

"Well you certainly succeeded in that regard," Lysithea sighed bitterly, turning away from him.

"I..." 

Byleth paused and Lysithea's expression softened as she glanced back, seeing the pained look on his face and realizing that he was struggling to convey something important to her, but simply saying all the wrong things.

"Byleth, what's wrong?" Lysithea asked gently.

"I felt...lost without you," Byleth muttered shamefully.

"'Lost'?" Lysithea repeated, blinking with surprise.

Byleth paused, once again struggling to find the right words.

"I didn't realize how hard it would be...being alone again," Byleth said slowly. "I've come to rely on my students. And you especially. You're—you..."

Byleth closed his eyes, contemplating his feelings as Lysithea smiled encouragingly, taking his hand as she waited patiently for him to continue. After a few moments, Byleth opened his eyes once again, placing his other hand on Lysithea's, with a look of resolution on his face.

"You... fill an emotional void in my heart, Lysithea," Byleth finally said. "Seperating from you so soon after our engagement was unbearable. It—I...I need you."

"Byleth..." Lysithea's cheeks turned a faint pink. "I'm flattered to hear that, but why—"

"I know how important helping your parents and restoring your territory is to you," Byleth explained. "And I thought that, if I told you the truth, you would only put even more pressure on yourself. If I told you I was struggling, you would only blame yourself for not being here to help."

"That's—ugh...OK, that's probably what I would have done, yes," Lysithea admitted reluctantly.

"I wanted you to enjoy the remaining time you had with your family," Byleth added. "I didn't want you worrying too much about me."

"That was sweet of you to consider..." Lysithea said softly, leaning in and kissing Byleth on the cheek. "Just, uh, don't do it again, alright?"

Byleth nodded and Lysithea smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?" Byleth asked.

"Actually, you may be right...we can save the politics for later. Let's just...stay like this for awhile, OK?" Lysithea said quietly, repositioning herself so she was sitting on Byleth's lap and the two were staring face to face.

"..........Yeah, that sounds good." Byleth said, trying to retain a stoic demeanor in spite of his blushing face.

Lysithea smiled, pleased with herself, and placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning in and kissing him on the lips. She held this position for a few moments before breaking apart. Byleth's expression was stoic as usual, but he was giving her a hard look. 

For a moment, Lysithea shrank under the intensity of his stare, blushingly slightly, before Byleth suddenly, without warning, placed one hand on her back, the other behind her head, and kissed her deeply and forcefully, quickly inserting his tongue and causing Lysithea to squeak with surprise. But this small gasp turned into a moan and Lysithea found herself returning this kiss with equal intensity.

* * *

A while later, Byleth was laying on Lysithea's new bed, laying on his back, while she laid her head against his chest, smiling contently as Byleth stroked her hair. After a few minutes, however, the stroking stopped and when Lysithea glanced up, she saw that Byleth's eyes were closed.

"Hey...wake up," Lysithea whispered.

"I'm awake..." Byleth muttered, his eyes still closed.

Lysithea smiled sympathetically, realizing that his new position as king was surely taking its toll on him, but shook her head in disapproval.

"You can't afford to sleep—in fact, we ought to be heading back, we have work to do!" Lysithea said sternly, knowing that she couldn't afford to be soft.

"You sound like Seteth..." Byleth mumbled in mild agitation, sitting straight up and placing his mitre back on his head.

"Honestly, when did you become so lax?" Lysithea giggled. "It looks like you're _really_ going to need my help running things around here, huh?"

"I've been handling myself fine..." Byleth yawned dismissively.

"Is that so?" Lysithea asked, knowing all too well that Byleth was as stubbornly adamant as she was against accepting help. "If I recall, you didn't even understand basic table manners back at the academy..."

"You mean stuffing fistfuls of cake down my throat?" Byleth retorted.

"H-Hey! That is completely different!" Lysithea exclaimed flusteredly. "I'm perfectly capable of proper dining etiquette! I just...choose not to. From time to time."

"I see..." Byleth smiled endearingly towards her.

"Might I add that, in addition to his inadequate eating habits, His Majesty struggles with posture, diplomacy and...general etiquette," Seteth said from the doorway.

"Oh, Seteth!" Lysithea gasped, separating herself from Byleth. 

"I apologize for interrupting your moment of solace, but there is much to be done and little time to do it," Seteth said curtly as he stepped inside. "But do not worry, you will have plenty of opportunities to reacquaint yourselves. After all, His Majesty has much to learn from you."

"Is that so?" Lysithea teased. "It looks like I have my work cut out for me."

"While I admit that he holds the proper temperament of a king and a gift for leadership, there are many other qualities that he is lacking. In fact, it may be high time he started addressing _you_ as 'Professor'," Seteth chuckled.

Byleth let out a sigh as he rose to his feet. Judging by the smirk on Lysithea's face, she was definitely going to enjoy this...

Perhaps a little too much for his liking.

* * *

Some time later, Lysithea found herself standing under the starry night sky, wearing nothing but her nightgown and some slippers. Unable to sleep and wishing for a moment of privacy, Lysithea had snuck out of her room in the dead of night and made her way atop one of the palace's balconies. 

Lysithea had wanted a moment alone to reflect on things, but now that she was here, she was starting to regret her choice. Fodlan was nearing the end of its winter season and Lysithea had forgotten how much colder the northern parts of Fodlan could be during this year. Now that she had time to consider it, Lysithea couldn't help but feel irresponsible for this decision. 

After all, this was hardly the same as sneaking away from her mother... The United Kingdom of Fodlan was still unstable, political tensions were still high, and those knights were meant to protect her while they were still in a period of transition and rebuilding. To leave their side like this wasn't _just_ irresponsible—it was reckless.

" _What in the world are you doing up here? You should be in bed! Do you realize how much peril you have placed yourself in, exposing yourself out in the open like this? An assassin's arrow could take your life at any moment!"_

Lysithea sighed. That's what Seteth would be saying if he were here right now. And he was probably right. Lysithea was a ruler, not a rebellious child. She needed to be held to a higher standard. She couldn't allow herself to—

"Lysithea."

Lysithea let out a small, panicked gasp as she turned to face Byleth, who had made his way up the balcony without her noticing.

"B-Byleth?" Lysithea whispered, catching her breath.

"You didn't scream." Byleth noted, Lysithea detecting a small hint of disappointment behind his usual deadpan voice.

"Is that why you're here? To startle me?" Lysithea grumbled a bit defensively, but also mildly annoyed.

"No. The knights would have found us if they had heard you...and we both would have gotten a lecture from Seteth." Byleth said, shaking his head. "I came to check on you."

"You...did?" Lysithea paused. "So, you're not upset that I snuck off?"

"Not at all." Byleth shook his head again. "I just thought you might be cold."

Lysithea lowered her gaze and saw that Byleth had brought a cup of piping hot tea with him.

"That's...well, thank you." Lysithea said appreciatively, accepting the cup. She could tell from the aroma that this was a different sort of tea than the usual sweet flavors Byleth served her.

"It induces drowsiness." Byleth explained as Lysithea took her first sip.

"Mmm...I don't think I've ever tried this tea before." Lysithea said, taking another sip. "It tastes...foreign."

“It’s one of Claude’s recipes,” Byleth explained, recalling that it had been almost a year since Claude offered him this same tea on the very same balcony they were at now.

Byleth waited for Lysithea to down her tea in a few quick gulps before speaking again.

“A lot on your mind?” He asked.

"Mmmm...a bit." Lysithea muttered, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and suddenly uncomfortably aware that she wasn't properly dressed. It wasn't as though this was the first time Byleth had seen her in her night clothes, but it was a bit awkward with him being fully dressed in his regal attire.

"Anything you want to share?" Byleth pressed, removing his right arm from the sleeve of his robe and wrapping it around Lysithea.

Lysithea smiled, her face reddening slightly, as she recalled how he had done something similar with his mercenary cloak on the night of their engagement. Nonetheless, she shook her head as she responded.

"It's fine, really. Nothing worth troubling yourself over."

"You can tell me anything." Byleth assured her.

Lysithea huffed. He was right, of course. As usual. They were getting married, and that meant confiding in each other and sharing their troubles. Still, though...she wasn't sure if she could come forward with this. Byleth was depending on _her_ guidance to lead the people of Fodlan. The last thing Lysithea wanted to do was shake his confidence in her abilities. But—no, the fact that he was counting on her so much was exactly _why_ she had to tell the truth.

"Well..." Lysithea started hesitantly. "I suppose I feel...uneasy about all of this. About my ability to guide you on the right path. About my duties as a ruler. I'm just...not sure I can live up to everyone's expectations."

"I understand." Byleth nodded. "I've felt the same way. Ever since I became a professor at the Officer's Academy."

"Well of course you would—wait...since the academy?" Lysithea repeated, her eyes widening.

"Does that surprise you?" Byleth asked with a slight raise of his eyebrow.

"Of course it does!" Lysithea exclaimed. "I mean, I figured you wouldn't be too confident in your role as _king_ , but surely you didn't doubt your abilities as a _professor_ , did you?"

"I still do." Byleth confirmed with another nod. "I didn't have any social skills. Growing up as a mercenary, apart from civilization, I was— _am_ —clueless when it comes to norms and social etiquette. I hardly interacted with others and I didn't have any friends. I must have seemed eccentric to most of you."

"Still, you must agree that you were an excellent teacher." Lysithea insisted.

"I was fortunate to have so many talented students." Byleth rebutted with a smile.

"Hmph. There's no use denying it, you know. I...no, all of us looked up to you. We relied on you as both our teacher and commander."

"I know. And I'm honored to have your confidence." Byleth said warmly, patting Lysithea's head. "But to be honest, I didn't think I was worthy or capable of teaching someone as diligent and brilliant as you."

Ordinarily Lysithea might have pursued the argument further, but she instead simply leaned against him, closing her eyes in contentment as Byleth continued to stroke her.

"Well...I can certainly relate to that." Lysithea sighed softly. "I worry I'm not qualified to teach you either."

"But I've already learned so much just today alone." Byleth reminded her.

"Manners, etiquette, and other such things, sure." Lysithea huffed, brushing him off. "But there's so much more to know about leadership than all that noble nonsense."

"Such as?"

"It's..." Lysithea paused, unsure where to start. Economics? Diplomacy? Espionage? The harsh realities that came with leadership, such as war, poverty, and the crippling fear of failing your subjects on a massive scale? Knowing that any mistake you made could lead to starvation, death, and suffering? And living with the knowledge that even your better choices would still end up hurting people?

Byleth didn't press the subject, instead allowing Lysithea to mull in silence as he held her close and rest his head against hers. After a few moments, he suddenly noticed that Lysithea wasn't wearing her usual headscarf. This wasn't the first time he had seen her without it, but it was still a rare sight. It reminded him of the academy years...she had changed so much since then.

Of course, Lysithea's wardrobe wasn't the only thing that was different. She had been much smaller at the academy too, her head only reaching to his chin. And her face had always been filled with a look of fiery determination. Looking at her now, that determination was still there and the fire certainly hadn't died...but it had cooled significantly.

More than anything, Lysithea had developed into a quite a beautiful woman over the last six years. Although still petite in appearance, she had matured significantly and...there was something about Lysithea's face that Byleth couldn't tear himself away from. There was more wisdom in her eyes...and yet, a gentle purity as well. Something that he wanted to protect. Something that reinforced his desire to hold her close.

"Oof!" Lysithea grunted as Byleth subconsciously began to tighten his embrace. "Byleth...are...nggg...you OK?"

"I'm fine." Byleth assured her, easing his grip. "I was just thinking about the academy, how shor—sharp you were. As a student."

Lysithea gave him a look, knowing full well what he had been intending to say, but allowed this to slide and instead leaned in and kissed his cheek, her fluffy hair tickling his nose as she did so. Byleth's face reddened ever so slightly as he returned the gesture, kissing Lysithea on the cheek and looking into her eyes. 

...It was hard to believe that anyone could be this beautiful. 

The two of them were alone...and they probably wouldn't have another moment of privacy until the night of their wedding. Byleth wanted to pursue this. He wanted to say something romantic—something that would further this moment of intimacy and make Lysithea forget all about his tactless letter. But Byleth couldn't think of anything romantic and so instead resorted to blurting out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Have you been keeping up with your training?"

It was almost worth using the Divine Pulse just to undo this ridiculous gaff. Byleth mentally cursed his own inability...why did he have to be so clueless when it came to this sort of thing? 

"My...training?" Lysithea repeated with mild surprise.

"Since you lost your Crests." Byleth elaborated, hoping to make his question sound less stupid and out-of-place than it really was.

"Oh! ...Hmm, I suppose I haven't talked much about my magical abilities, have I?" Lysithea pondered. "To be honest, it's been more difficult than I expected. In addition to losing some of my magical potency, I've been having trouble with my spellcrafting as of late."

"I thought spells came from study, not Crests?" Byleth questioned.

"That's true but...my Crests were more than just a source of power." Lysithea frowned. "They were a source of pain."

"Pain?" Byleth repeated.

"As you may know, dark magic is different from black magic. It draws power from negative emotion." Lysithea explained. "I've always used my trauma as a source for that emotion. And whenever I used my two Crests in tandem, it would inflict great pain. That pain helped me focus on those emotions...it helped me think of the imperial mages and what they did to me."

"I see...and without your Crests, it's difficult to focus on that negative energy?"

"Well, yes, but...there's more to it than that." Lysithea said somewhat sheepishly.

"What do you mean?"

"Back then, I was always fixated on the past. With my shortened lifespan looming over me, it was _all_ I can think about. But now? Now it's hard to focus on such things when all I can do is think of my future...with you."

"I see." Byleth said, retaining his stoic demeanor, much to Lysithea's annoyance. "Do you think you will have a difficult time defending Kingdom territory without that pain?"

"For now, it will certainly be more difficult." Lysithea admitted. "But I have a theory."

"Oh?"

"Like I said, to use dark magic effectively, all I need is to focus on a form of pain. And I figured...if we were to have children, perhaps they will help me focus on the pain of childbirth."

Lysithea stared at Byleth intimately as she said this, intentionally batting her eyelashes, and noted that his entire face had turned beet red. She wasn't usually this...frisky, but she was pleased with the results nonetheless. 

Lysithea giggled at his reaction and Byleth could feel his heart melting at the sheer...cuteness of her laugh. For a moment, he even thought he felt a heartbeat. Unlikely, but if there was anyone his heart would beat for...it was her.

"I-I see..." Byleth said, determined to keep his cool despite how nervous he actually was. "We must test this theory then. For...the sake of research."

It was Lysithea's turn to blush as Byleth wrapped one hand around her head and the other around her back as he pulled her in for another kiss, first on her collar, then her neck, and finally her lips. He wasn't shy about using his tongue—in fact, there was something unusually passionate and...hungry about his movements. 

They broke apart and, for a brief moment, Lysithea almost considered asking if he wanted to pursue this further, but she knew better. And of course Byleth knew better too, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was tempted and that was enough for her...for now.

"I suppose that will have to be for another day." Lysithea sighed. "For now, we ought to get back to bed."

Byleth nodded reluctantly as he removed his royal robe and offered it to her.

"I can't." Lysithea said, pushing it away. "Just imagine what rumors would spread if the guards caught me wearing that at night."

"I suppose you're right." Byleth admitted. "But be careful on your way back, OK?"

"I will, thank you." Lysithea said with a soft smile as she turned to make her way back to her quarters.

"Lysithea." Byleth called.

"Yes?" Lysithea turned to face him again.

Byleth paused. He wanted to say... _something._ Something that conveyed the depth of his feelings towards her. How much he treasured their time together. How happy Lysithea made him. How deeply he wished to bring her happiness in return. His excitement to raise a family together. To live at her side for the rest of his life. He wanted to say something that would convey all of those emotions and more...but he couldn't think of the words. As always, he struggled when it came to expressing himself. Instead, all he could settle for was...

"I love you."

It was brief, but Byleth could see by the look on her face that Lysithea had understood him perfectly...just as he understood her when she returned with:

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Romance is...not my forte. Though honestly, the hardest part was finding a good way to end this off when I felt the series already ended on a good note with Tales of the Golden Deer. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this fic and Bysithea Week!


End file.
